Ripping Away the Urges
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Cloud took Corrin to Bed Bath and Beyond in the Smash Mall in order to buy replacement pillows that Corrin had torn apart while he was sleeping. Cloud didn't want to be alone with Corrin too long especially since Corrin had been in a terrible mood for the past week. When one of the clerk advertised body pillows, all hell broke loose. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Ripping Away the Urges**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Cloud took Corrin to Bed Bath and Beyond in the Smash Mall in order to buy replacement pillows that Corrin had torn apart while he was sleeping. Cloud didn't want to be alone with Corrin too long especially since Corrin had been in a terrible mood for the past week. When one of the clerk advertised body pillows, all hell broke loose.**

 **Pairing: Implied Cloud/Corrin/Bayonetta and Cory/Azura**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Humor and Friendship**

 **Warning: Swearing, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 21 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "pillowcases". I'm pretty sure this is the last Salt Trio centric fic for Inktober. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud hated being used as an ATM machine. If one of the Smashers did something, they would send him to buy or replace something in the mansion. It could be something as small as buying a plate that accidentally shattered or getting supplies needed to fix the wall because some Smasher forgot how powerful they were outside of Smash.

The worst part was how the friends Cloud made took advantage of this the most, and they knew they would get away with it. Cloud had a hard time saying no to Corrin, for example. He was sweet and gentle and not going along with what he wanted would get him beaten up by Cory and Bayonetta. Those two ladies had no problem abusing his status as Uncle Pennybags and made him buy stuff for them. Bayonetta did it first, seeing as how she always got what she wanted. As much as Cory claimed to dislike the Umbra Witch, she mimicked the older woman's actions and proved to be bossier than Bayonetta.

Today was no exception. Cloud didn't know what happened while he was asleep. When he woke up, Corrin's side of the bed was a complete mess. Moreso, Cloud noticed that his pillows were snatched from underneath him and torn up as well. Cory apparently made a mess in her room as well. The only explanation Cloud got was that because it was still the mating season for dragons, the dragon twins needed to do something to resist their sexual urges. This included property damage. While Cloud had gotten lucky and slept through Corrin's tantrum that night, Bayonetta wasn't so lucky. Both Cory and Bayonetta's pillows were gone and Bayonetta's bed got split in half by something. Either way, something went down in that room, and now both women wanted Cloud to replace everything in their room as well as fix everything Corrin has ruined. Granted, Cloud was going to get a new pillow anyway. Everything else would just be extra.

To make sure that Cloud did what he was told, Corrin tagged along with him. Cloud decided to ride on Fenrir instead of waste precious time on the Smash Bus. Corrin was told to hang on tight as Cloud zoomed on his bike to Smashopolis. Due to the engine, he couldn't hear what Corrin was telling him. Then again, the only thing the Nohrian Prince could do was utter apologies for making him spend money. The ex-SOLDIER told Corrin to not worry too much. As long as Corrin controlled his dragonic urges, they could avoid this in the future. Cloud had a better idea when it would happen after last night.

Smash Mall took up at least a quarter of Smashopolis. It was where all the stores were, including food, clothes and merchandise. If you were looking for something specific, Smash Mall would have a store catered to your liking. The mall also had one of the largest food courts. While there were many restaurants outside of Smash Mall and scattered all around Smashopolis, most of the simple junk food could be found right there in the large building.

Corrin was always amazed at how huge the place was. Cloud didn't care as much and parked Fenrir in the parking lot. No one would dare steal a vehicle from a Smasher without paying a huge fine. It was always strange there was even a parking lot with how many people walked in Smashopolis. Then again, this was a metropolis where the Smashers got from the mansion to the metropolis from the Smash Bus, and the taxis and transportation here were used to get people from one side of Smashopolis to another.

The two Smashers skipped past the food court and went straight to Bed Bath and Beyond. The place was more than just a place to sell bedroom furniture. It sold bathroom items and kitchen utensils as well. Corrin had been here a few times due to shopping with Bayonetta and ripping pillows the previous month. He described the place as fluffy and comfy. A few times Corrin wanted to jump on the beds on display and fall asleep. Smasher or not, the manager wasn't going to allow that.

Cloud just wanted to get things done and over with so Bayonetta would stop nagging him. He didn't care if Corrin complained about the older male dragging him to the section of the store where the pillows were. He just needed four long pillows and that was it. (Even if eight pillows were necessary.)

"Cloud, can you let go of my wrist?" Corrin asked. "It kind of hurts…"

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd," Cloud told him. "You'll get distracted and run off the minute I let go."

"Can you be gentle then?"

Cloud groaned as he did ease his grip on Corrin the minute they reached their destination. Truth be told, he was a little concerned for the Nohrian Prince getting lost in this big place. If something happened to him, Cory would have his head, assuming Bayonetta didn't shoot it off first.

"Get what you need and let's go," Cloud ordered. "I don't have all day."

"But, Cloud-"

"No, we are not going to eat after this. I just want to go back to the mansion and sleep."

Corrin whined in disappointment. His ears drooped while he went to pick up the pillows. Cloud figured that Corrin had a good idea what type of pillows the four of them slept on. One might think a pillow was just a pillow but some pillows were softer and better to rest on than others. It all depended on what you were looking for.

The dragon prince did as he was told and got the pillows quickly. Cloud refused to let Corrin spend any more time browsing the store. It was get in, get out and even if Corrin wasn't amused, he came along just to make sure they got the correct pillows. If Cloud had his way, he would have grabbed anything and called it a day...even if Bayonetta was the type of person to send him back to get the correct pillow.

At the checkout counter, there rested a selection of body pillows. Corrin eyed them suspiciously as the first thing he noticed were anime girls on these long pillows. The girls were hot and bothered, and no matter who you looked at, they were all inviting.

"Cloud, are these normally sold here?"

"No, it's usually the anime store," Cloud replied. "Wonder what the occasion is."

"It's a special promotion today."

The two Smashers looked over to the clerk who saw the two were looking at the body pillows. "Didn't you know? A few artists have allowed their merchandise to be sold in stores you normally don't see for promotion purposes. Master Hand allowed it." He smiled. "There are pillows of anime girls as well as the female Smashers. They were all approved."

Cloud didn't like the sound of that. Corrin wouldn't understand until he actually saw what the clerk was talking about. The dragon prince's interest peaked if only because he was drawn to some of the cute designs. Cloud chuckled slightly, wondering if Corrin would snatch one up and ask the blond to buy it for him. He imagined Corrin having to explain to his sister why he bought a pillow of this cute dragon maid and that he wasn't getting corrupted in the slightest. The ex-SOLDIER also imagined Cory desperately getting one in the image of her wife from her world. Cloud snickered at the thought of Cory doing that just so she had something to control her urges.

"What is this?"

Cloud's imagination of the dragon princess vanished upon seeing the silver haired prince glaring at a body pillow. Cloud looked to see what he was looking at and immediately felt his face turn red. When Corrin was searching through body pillows, he ended up finding a pillow of his sister. As the clerk mentioned, most of the Smash girls had body pillows of them. The exceptions were the young girls of the mansion so to get around that, some of the girls would be aged up. Whoever drew Cory took the sexy part of her and ran away with it. The body pillow displayed her in a vulnerable position. The artist gave her a lacy black bra and panties. She laid on the white pillow with a flushed expression on her face. Her breasts were exaggerated to the point that Corrin thought those were Camilla's breasts. Her panties sagged rather low, almost revealing her private parts. Careful attention was put into her feet.

"Why is this a thing?" Corrin asked darkly.

"Corrin, the clerk just said-"

"Why is my sister like this?!" Corrin asked again his voice noticeably louder.

The clerk tried to play it off like Corrin wasn't on the verge of losing his temper.

"Sir, as you know, artists from all over the universe draw their favorite fighter and sell their products off. A portion of the money goes to Master Hand which in turn goes to the fighter it is drawn. It's a system that-"

Corrin wasn't for explanations of how stock and demand worked.

"Who put my sister up to this?!" Corrin demanded. "She would never show her body off to anyone but Azura!"

"Corrin, calm down," Cloud told him half-heartedly. He had a feeling that the dragon prince was going to blow his top.

"Sir, this all in the realm of fiction. Surely, you would like a body pillow of your girlfriend, Bayonetta…"

That was the wrong thing to say. Cloud slapped his face at the clerk's idiotic statement. If seeing a body pillow of Cory set the usually even-tempered dragon prince off, mentioning that Bayonetta having a body pillow only meant one thing.

"HOW. DARE. YOU."

Cloud made a mental note how amusing it was that Corrin did in fact carry his dragonstone around. The situation he used it for wasn't all that great though. Corrin shifted into his dragon form and let out a mighty roar. The customers walking around the store heard the sudden growl and panicked.

"Corrin, calm down." Cloud started. He had no energy to deal with Corrin's short temper at the moment.

" **HOW DARE YOU BLACKMAIL MY SISTER AND CERE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**

Cloud wished his reflexes were faster today. Corrin coming along with him proved disastrous as he saw Corrin preparing to shoot water from his mouth. There really wasn't anything he could do but become one of the casualties of Corrin's rampage.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Bayonetta had finally managed to re-arrange everything in her room that got moved by Cory. While waiting for Cloud and Corrin to return, they had Mr. Game and Watch work on the broken bed. It took a few hours but Mr. Game and Watch wanted to make things comfortable for the Smashers, no matter how many times he beeped in protest. Once fixed, he would beep some more and then leave. Cory lay on her bed and fell asleep thus allowing Bayonetta to clean up.

"You and your brother are more trouble than you're worth," Bayonetta complained.

Cory's deep sleep prevented her from hearing the insult. Bayonetta debated on what she would do next. Showering sounded like something that would pass the time. Then again, she didn't want Cory to wake up and complain about her walking around naked in her own room again.

Before Bayonetta could actually do anything, there was a loud banging on her door. She rolled her eyes wondering who it was. The Umbra Witch should have expected Cloud to finally return. What she didn't expect was a Cloud soaked in water carrying a dragon that was most certainly Corrin on his back. In his hand were four large pillows for the dragon twins, Bayonetta and him.

"This is the last fucking time I take this shit to Bed Bath and Beyonds! Next time, you take him so he doesn't try to kill the clerk making sexy pillows of you!"

Cloud dropped Corrin and the pillows in front of Bayonetta and stormed off to his room. Bayonetta didn't even have time to register what was just said as he slammed the door across from her. The Umbra Witch looked down and noticed Corrin was snoring quite loudly. Despite Cloud's large commotion, Cory wasn't waking up either.

"Hibernation cannot come faster for you two…"

* * *

 **Me: Done with 2490 words. Notes!**

 **1\. As mentioned, the dragon twins have their mating season in the fall season. It usually occurs on the first week of each month. However, even when they are safe from the "mating" week, they still end up bipolar for most of the season. Dragons also start sleeping more the closer it gets to winter because "hibernation". One thing the twins do is they take their urges out on objects so they don't take it out on people. I have brought up stories where Corrin goes to Smash Forest and either swims or tears down trees. Cory tends to rough up pillows or take it out in Smash. Cloud's wallet always hurts during this season.**

 **2\. Corrin isn't the type to find body pillows lewd. He would think it was made without the consent of the person and even if Corrin finds a Bayonetta pillow that is hot, he still would think it was wrong. RIP all the people who have/want a body pillow in this universe. Bowser has one of Peach FYI.**


End file.
